


Sweet as Sugar

by makingitwork



Series: Sterek Prompts [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Pining Derek, Pre-Slash, Protective Derek, SO MUCH FLUFF, Smitten Derek, coffee shop AU, single dad Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek really likes the guy who comes into the coffee shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet as Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!  
> x

‘Derek,’ Laura flicks the cloth over her shoulder, cocking her hip ‘are you actually going to serve coffee to the customers, or stare at your crush?’

Derek jerks out of his daydream, blushing and shooting a glare at his sister as he fills in the order. But how is he expected to work when…when a little slice of heaven is sitting in the corner? His name is Stiles, and he’s a regular, according to Laura. Derek’s never spoken to him, considering he only joined two weeks ago, but Stiles always takes the seat in the corner, with his little girl in his lap as he sips his coffee, before heading to school. Derek thinks it’s a sweet tradition, the two of them eating breakfast in a little New York Cafe every morning before Stiles drops his daughter off to school, and heads to work. Apparently he’s an editor, but Derek’s enamoured. 

He dresses like a mix of a teenager and an adult, with slim fitting colourful hoodies and blazers over the top, or plaid shirts on weekends, and tight jeans in a variety of colours that always catch Derek’s attention. 

And the little girl- her name’s Amber, and she’s gorgeous. Almost as pretty as her daddy. She’s only five, and she wears pretty dresses and has light brown hair always curled to perfection, and Laura says that Stiles’ sister Lydia dresses and buys Amber everything in the world. 

‘Derek, for the love of god,’ Laura sighs ‘are you ever going to say something to him?’

Derek’s once again jerked out of his daydreams, and stares at Laura, uncomprehending 

‘Go offer him a refill, idiot,’ she grumbles, and Derek stumbles over the table. 

Stiles looks up from his pancake, and Amber waves cheerily at Derek, sipping daintily at her apple juice. 

‘Hi,’ Stiles smiles, setting down his fork, and Derek can hardly breathe. He smells so good. Like sugar and coffee and warm fires.

‘Your Laura’s little brother,’ Amber says decisively, and Derek nods ‘daddy says I can’t have a little brother.’

Stiles half smiles ‘you’d rather have a kitten.’

‘A kitten! Daddy please! Please buy me one!’

Stiles laughs, and reaches across to wipe some sugar from her face ‘so, Laura’s little brother,’ Stiles grins up at him, and Derek can only stare at the dimple in his flawless cheek ‘what’s up?’

‘Uh- uh- refill?’ He stutters out, and Stiles looks at his watch

‘Oh gosh- Amber! We’re gonna be late- sorry,’ he smiles at Derek apologetically ‘another time,’ he promises and the two rush out. 

Derek slinks back to the counter and Laura stares at him, expression unimpressed and Derek glowers at her. 

‘Stiles is the best human being on the face of the planet,’ she says ‘he knows about the supernatural, he’s not judgemental, he’s raising a daughter all alone, and he always puts himself second. He is worth putting yourself out there, Derek.’

Derek looks down at his large, muscled hands, and wonder how Stiles’ fragile ones would look twined with his. 

…

…

…

It’s the coldest night of the year, and Laura’s gone home, Derek promising to lock up. Snow’s falling heavily, and the darkness seeps in through the windows. And then the bell chimes, as Amber runs in, eyes wide and watery

‘My daddy!’ She screams, and Derek runs to her, glad the cafe is empty this late ‘my daddy! These men grabbed him! My daddy!’ And she’s crying, and Derek lifts her into his arms, and runs out into the cold. She’s hiccuping against his neck, and Derek catches Stiles’ scent, racing through the city until he sees a heap of clothing against the snow- there’s blood. He runs to the body, and cradles Stiles’ head 

‘Stiles?’ He whispers, and Stiles blinks, half smiling 

‘Oh hey- Laura’s little brother,’

‘Stiles- shit- I’m going to take you and Amber back to my place, alright?’

‘You have very pretty eyes,’ Stiles murmurs, and blood trickles from his nose ‘so pretty,’

Derek ignores his thumping heart, lifting Stiles into his arms, and trudging through the snow, Amber tucked close to his side. 

 

Derek is grateful he’s a clean person as they enter his loft. It’s warm, and nicely kept, and he sets Stiles on the sofa, and makes hot cocoa for Amber, and sets her on the cushy green armchair as he tends to Stiles, dabbing his nose, cleaning him up. The wounds seem superficial, and when he attempts to draw pain, not much comes away. 

‘Sleep, Stiles,’ Derek orders softly ‘it’s okay, everything’s fine,’ And Stiles sleeps.

Derek realises then that means he’s left alone with a wide eyed Amber, who’s calmed down a little at realising her father is going to be okay.

‘What’s your name?’ She says, licking her chocolaty lips, and Derek clears his throat 

‘Derek.’

‘Laura says you love Daddy. Do you love him like I love him? Because nobody loves him more than me.’

Derek offers a weak smile, internally picturing Laura's murder ‘I’m sure that’s true, Amber,’

She cocks her head, examining Derek in a way that makes him nervous. ‘Daddy gets lonely sometimes,’ she says and Derek’s heart breaks ‘on Valentines Day, when I was making Benjamin a card- he’s a boy in my class,’ she adds by way of explanation and Derek nods as though the entire world makes perfect sense ‘Daddy seemed sad. He made seventeen pancakes.’

Derek frowns ‘does he eat pancakes when he’s sad?’

‘Uh huh,’ she sets the mug down carefully and Derek stares when he realises she’s finished it. ‘And he eats Reeces when he’s stressed, and Nutella when he’s happy.’

‘Nutella?’ Derek croaks, and Amber stands up, smoothing down her dress 

‘do you have any story books?’

‘Uh- I don’t-‘

‘Do you have a kindle?’ She presses, like she’s very bored with his inability to function. Derek nods, and hands it to her, and she works it like an expert, before giving it back to him, Sleeping Beauty loaded and ready. ‘Read to me?’ And she points to the armchair. Derek can feel his heart beating in his ears, and sits in the chair as Amber settles in his lap, yawning. And Derek reads a bedtime story for the first time in his life.

 

Derek wakes up with a start.

He looks around his apartment, neck cricking slightly, and smiles reflexively upon seeing Stiles on his sofa, Amber tucked into his chest, the two the perfect picture of family and love. Stiles’ body is wrapped around her, protective and caring and Derek takes a picture on his phone, feeling like a creep. His Uncle Peter would be proud.

Stiles yawns, stretching, and snuffling and Derek thinks its the most adorable thing he’s ever seen in his entire life. 

‘Hi,’ Stiles whispers shyly, carefully disentangling himself from Amber, stripping off his jacket and covering her with it. ‘Thanks for…everything, you didn’t have too,’

‘No, no I wanted too,’ Derek nods, and Stiles smiles 

‘What’s your name?’

‘I’m Derek,’

‘Well thank you, Derek,’ Stiles looks around ‘you have an awesome apartment.’

‘You’re welcome here anytime,’ Derek blurts and Stiles turns to him, eyebrows raised a little, but he’s smiling 

‘Thanks man. Listen, I feel as though I should explain about last night- that wasn’t- I hadn’t gotten myself into anything dangerous. It’s just- my brother, Scott? Well, he’s not really my brother, anyway, he’s an Alpha back in Beacon Hills, and I used to be a part of his pack, but I’m not anymore- we’re still on great terms- and those guys last night just got the wrong idea, they just wanted to send him a message, and they obviously hadn’t done their research.’ 

Derek nods ‘they didn’t touch Amber,’

‘God no, have you seen her face? No one would touch her. Plus she knows how to punch a guy where it hurts.’ He shoots Derek a desperate look ‘trust me. Her aunt Lydia is teaching her all sorts of things.’

Derek chuckles ‘uh…I don’t really have anything here, I was gonna pop out- buy some stuff for breakfast. Is there anything you’d like-‘

‘Oh Derek,’ Stiles smiles impishly ‘you really don’t have to do all that. You’ve done too much for us-‘

‘No, I…’ Derek blushes ‘I want too.’

Stiles licks his lips, eyes darkening with understanding ‘yeah, okay yeah,’ his voice cracks a little ‘pick up some Nutella?’

Derek grins.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt and comment!   
> xx


End file.
